New Years Kiss
by Warriorlass
Summary: TurkeyXReader for nationxreader and is also my New Years special to boot!  It's also a little pretty much all HetaliaXReader. But I hope you enjoy it and review! Warning there is telling of slash pairings! But there it doesn't get into detail!


A cloud of white came out of your mouth, as you breathed the cold air, while it bit at your face. You were chilled to the bone, but you had to make it to where the ball would drop. Tonight was New Years Eve, and you were heading to where the ball would drop, in New York. You didn't have money for a taxi. So you had to tough it out and walk it.

You stopped as you looked into a café window. The image of Antonio talking and laughing it up with you shimmered in your sight then left. You shook your head. It was an idiot move. That particular ex was no longer in your life.

You walked further and stopped by the library for a minute and nearly growled at yourself for doing so. It was the library where you had met Arthur and he had read to you his favorite fairytales. You shook your head grumbling about that ex-boyfriend, and continued walking.

Your stomach grumbled and you walked into a Chinese restaurant, and regretted it as you saw Yao cooking. You didn't realize that he was working tonight, and you looked around, only to find that Arthur, Matthew, and Kiku were talking, all of whom you had dated in the past and it hadn't worked out.

As you walked you came across Feliks and Toris, the blonde talked as the brunette listened. They were both guys you had broken up with when you found out that Feliks was bi-sexual and was still in love with Toris. You had known that Toris was in love with someone else when you broke up with him, but you had no idea it was Feliks. Either way they were still friends of yours. You were happy for them.

You waved at them with a small smile, and they waved back and smiled. You gave them a small smile back and walked on. You chuckled to yourself as you came across Vash, and his little sister Lili. You still cared about him, but he told you he had a sister to take care of and that he couldn't afford to take care of someone else. You had understood and decided to stay friends.

You took a break and sat on a bench, and you felt a pang in your chest when another former boyfriend, Berwald walked by with Tino. They also turned out to be together, and Tino had stole him from you. Roderich too, bypassed you with Elizabeta clinging happily to your other previous ex.

No where you went could you not pass a guy you had once loved. Not Matthias, and neither of the others in the Nordic group, and the sweet guy you had dated from Netherlands.

Lovino passed on with a girl he was talking with. He was one of the many you were no longer friends with. You gulped, all these couples made you feel all alone. How could everyone be in love but not you? This had to be the worst New Years Ever!

You ran off and ran into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed and then did a sharp intake as you gazed up at another man you had loved and had to break up with. "Oh…_, da, Happy New Years to you." Ivan said sadly. You nodded. He had been threatened to break up with me by his little sister. If we hadn't, Natasha would've tried to do something unmentionable to me. "Hiya Ivan…She's not around is she?"

He shook his head, "She left the country, said it was too weird here."

"I see…"

"_?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…I wish she hadn't said all those things."

You nodded, "I doubt it would be okay if we got back together huh?"

He nodded, "Until I'm absolutely sure about her, I wouldn't chance it."

You nodded.

You both embraced.

"See you around?" Ivan asked.

You nodded and you both walked off in different directions. You finally got really hungry and stopped into a shop and bought something to eat where you came across a certain Frenchman and Grecian, both of whom you had loved deeply before finding each of them with another woman, Francis and Heracles.

You left with your sandwich and you neared the area where the ball would be dropped. You saw Feliciano and Ludwig, a couple of your best friends who had to break up with you eventually when they found out they were gay. You waved at them and they waved back.

You rubbed your hands together as you finally arrived at the ball. Suddenly, someone was knocked into you and you saw that it was your best friend and most recent ex. He got up with an apology not having seen you, yet. "Oh…Guten nacht _." He said with a light smirk. "Hey Gilbert." You had broken up with him because of his drinking problem. He was Ludwig's big brother. "Soooo…have anyone to kiss at midnight."

"No…but I don't really want one." You said, though the last half was a lie. He saw through the lie too, but didn't say anything about it. He nodded, "Yeah…well…if you decide to change your mind, I'm still here."

"Thanks Gil, I'll keep that in mind." You promised. Gil chuckled and excused himself,. You still loved him, but you knew it was for your, and his own good.

You looked at the brightly lit ball, reflecting on all that had happened this, and previous years. You had never gotten a chance to kiss any of them on New Years. You had hoped that some loser would be in the same situation as you and just kiss you. But that seemed a little too hopeful. You shouted down the countdown and then some random stranger kissed you at the stroke of midnight. It was breathtaking, and you kissed back. At 12:01 you looked at this handsome stranger with blush covering your cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Sadiq."

"I'm _."

"Hungry?" Sadiq asked.

"Yeah, thanks." You smiled.


End file.
